


Blow Gently

by hinatot



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Minor Injuries, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-09-24 19:29:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9781898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hinatot/pseuds/hinatot
Summary: Corrin takes some of Niles's teasing advice to heart.Now feat. Awakening Edition (tm)





	1. Chapter 1

"I fell asleep? ...and that was the best way you could think of to wake me up?"

 

Getting teased by Niles was nothing new- even before Corrin had married his husband, the older man had long since cultivated habits of flirtation, teasing, and innuendo. And oh, was Niles good at it- even throughout their courtship and beyond, Corrin found himself struggling to keep up with Niles, and while the other was always an odd mix of lascivious and patient towards him... put simply Corrin felt out of his depth.

 

He still loved Niles more than the number of stars in the sky.

 

Sometimes, though, Corrin felt maybe he should do something to respond. No, not should, like it was his duty as a loving husband- Corrin wanted to.

 

So after the light blush spread over his cheeks and the sound of Niles's chuckles washed over his being, Corrin, for once, took the teasing to heart.

 

His husband deserved it, after all.

 

* * *

 

The next time Corrin walked in on a sleeping Niles, out cold in their shared bed after a long day of battles, Corrin ended up doing nothing more than hovering at the edge of the bed, trying to build up enough courage. In the end, the barrage of small noises he made- from his armor shifting and feet nervously tapping- woke Niles up.

 

Though he did get an amused short interrogation as to what Corrin was doing hovering around- "Do you need an invitation to sleep with me?" Niles had purred- Niles dropped the topic soon enough. Free time was precious and fleeting, after all, and neither one wanted to waste it.

 

After that, Corrin found himself caught in a dance of his own nerves-psyching himself up to go through with his plan, before losing his nerve once he approached the bed, or finding Niles already awake.

 

He wasn't able to the third time. Or the fourth. Or the next. And after some time, Corrin stopped counting- no reason to make himself feel worse about it by keeping track of all the ways he lost his nerve.

 

Niles picked up that something was wrong, of course, and began to more and more often drop his flirtatious teasing in favor of the sincere words reserved for special moments. It helped Corrin calm down and relax- as well as to solidify his resolve in the matter.

 

If Niles could do this for Corrin, the sincere words that softened his heart washing over him, then  

Corrin could do this for Niles.

 

* * *

 

_ "Is that the best way you could think of to wake me up?" _

 

The memories of the little taunt resurfaced in Corrin's head as he dropped to his knees at the edge of the bed. His fingers only trembled a little as he carefully undid his husband's pants, shaky with more excitement than nerves.

 

For all Niles's teasing, they hadn't had time to do much in the way of sex together, and with how Corrin flushed at even the most simple of things, he was sure Niles also backed off a bit for Corrin's sake.

 

The more he thought of the man sleeping beneath his hands, of how despite his nature he made sure Corrin was comfortable first and foremost, even when they could be using their spare time and stolen moments in more exciting ways...

 

Corrin's hand wrapped gently around Niles's dick, stroking slowly and coaxing it to attention, Niles still asleep- if breathing a bit harder now.

 

_ I wonder what he's dreaming of,  _ Corrin thought absently as he leaned his upper body on the bed.  _ I hope it's good. I hope it's me. _

 

Careful lips kissed the head, Corrin sighing at the warmth. A kiss, a lick, and soon enough Corrin had sucked the head into his mouth, slow and gentle.

 

_ Why haven't I done this before,  _ he thought hazily, feeling his own cock twitch a little in excitement.  _ Why didn't I do this earlier... _

 

Corrin was by no means an expert at this, but- embarrassing as it was to admit- he'd done some research. If he was going to suck his husband off, he was going to do it right, but all the erotic novels in the world hadn't prepared him for how much he'd enjoy it himself.

 

It was when he started to work more of his husband's cock into his mouth, one hand wrapped around the base to steady it, the other flat against Niles's stomach, that Niles began to really respond.

 

Toes curling, fingers twitching, breath speeding up- Niles would be waking up soon. In the back of his mind, Corrin was a little surprised he hadn't woken up earlier- he must have been really out.

 

He hoped he'd like this wake-up enough to not mind his sleep being cut short.

 

Corrin took one long, shuddering breath through his nose to steady himself, before he started sucking, and when he glanced up to see how awake Niles was-

 

He caught the other's gaze. Tired, still tinged with the remnants of sleep, but very much interested.

 

"What-" Niles's voice was rough with sleep and arousal, and when Corrin swirled his tongue and sucked just a little harder, he was rewarded as whatever Niles was going to say dissolved in a deep groan. Corrin's own half-hard cock responded at the sound, leaving him to echo his husband's moan.

 

He could feel Niles's shivers when he started to bob his head slowly, hand working where his lips could not reach. He could feel Niles's gaze, fixed on him as he sucked on him eagerly. He could feel the weight and warmth of Niles's cock on his tongue and between his lips.

 

Most of all, Corrin could feel the perfection in the moment.

 

Despite his slow, almost lazy, pace, it didn't take Corrin much longer to bring Niles to the edge. His husband finally reached down, touching Corrin for the first time since he woke up- tugging gently at his hair, strained voice warning "Corrin, fuck, I'm-"

 

Corrin ignored the warning, instead doubling his efforts and earning a strangled moan from up above him. He glanced up at Niles, wanting to see the other's reaction, and as soon as his eyes locked on his husband's, Niles was gone.

 

It was a bit difficult swallowing it all, and a bit ended up dripping down Corrin's chin, but he didn't care. His knees were sore from kneeling next to the bed, and his jaw ached from how long he had forced it to stay wide and open, but it all felt perfect to Corrin. The aches, the bitter taste, the sight of his husband laying on the bed, panting and gazing at him with eyes full of desire- it was all perfect.

 

He pulled off Niles carefully, and they let out twin sighs of contentment. Niles moved the hand that had been in Corrin's hair to his arm, tugging lightly, inviting him to lay next to him.

 

As Corrin settled down next to his husband- his husband who nuzzled and nipped at his neck, who rid him of his clothes with a deftness that came from years of thievery, and who whispered to him over and over how well he'd done, all he could think of before his mind went blissfully blank was-

 

_ Why didn't I do this earlier? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> survived finals. here, as my gift to you, fluff smut


	2. Awakening Edition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all are sinners  
> i am too though so it's ok

_ Now. _

 

_ How did it end up like this?  _ Was what Frederick would be thinking, if he could have thought at all with Robin’s head between his legs, taking his length down to the base.

 

Frederick’s hands moved with a will of their own, one fisting in Robin’s hair- earning him a deep hum from the man swallowing his cock down. He pushed the tactician’s head down and pulled it back up, rhythmically, and Robin’s eyes fluttered blissfully, his throat welcoming the intrusion. It was only when Frederick struggled to sit up, pushing up on his free elbow, that Robin gave him a displeased look.

 

The tactician pulled off with a slick  _ pop  _ and Frederick almost groaned out loud at the unpleasant feeling of the cold air against him. He gazed hazily, confuzed at the frowning tactician- wait, was he saying something? It was so hard to focus…

 

“...told you to let me take care of this,” Robin was saying. “Were you not listening to me at all?” He gave Frederick a pointed look, and Frederick really wished all of his blood wasn’t between his legs so he could come up with an answer more becoming of a knight of the exalt.

 

“...my apologies,” he tried, but his voice came out low and leaden with arousal. He cleared his throat, and tried to take a moment to clear his mind, but-

 

Robin stared him down a moment, before letting out a fond sigh and smiling up at Frederick, still settled comfortably between his legs.

 

“Hey, I get it, just means I’m doing well,” he murmured, going to gently nuzzle the bandages covering Frederick’s torso. Frederick’s breath hitched, and his mind ground back to a full stop.

 

“Just,” Robin moved down to nuzzle the base of Frederick’s still painfully erect cock, “Let me take care of it. Don’t strain yourself.”   
  
All Frederick could do was sigh in relief when Robin’s mouth once again descended on him.

 

* * *

 

_ Earlier that day. _

 

“Milord, look out!”   
  


It was a simple enough counter- shove Chrom out of the way and deflect the encroaching enemy’s sword with his armor. A routine maneuver he had done dozens, if not hundreds of times before.

 

The barrage of lightning magic right after, crackling and crawling its way over Frederick’s torso, was neither simple nor routine. Once engaged in battle, the enemies usually attacked head-on, and were easy enough to track. Surprise attacks during battle itself were few and far between, thanks to the diligent eyes and sharp mind of the Shepherds’ tactician.

 

The tactician now screaming Frederick’s name from across the battlefield as Frederick himself toppled off his horse, body sizing in pain as the remnants of the lightning crackled through him. Chrom shouted in surprise and concern, and everything after that was a blur.

 

The sound of swords hitting armor and flesh, guttural growls and high-pitched shrieks, and the crackle of magic in the air drifted through Frederick’s awareness. It was difficult to focus on anything other than the pain in his abdomen and the rising panic in his mind-  _ his lord was unprotected, Chrom was unprotected, someone had to be there to guard his careless back and Frederick wasn’t there- _

 

Frederick struggled into a sitting position, forcing his eyes open through the pain as he tried to grab for his sword where it fell-  _ he needed to get to Chrom, his lord needed him, Frederick needed to be there for him-  _ but a gentle hand stopped him.

 

“It’ll be ok,” a shaking, feminine voice reassured him. Or maybe reassured herself. Frederick was having trouble focusing, with his eyes and ears, and the shape of the young women hovering by him blurred into nothing more than shades of pale yellow. “Let’s get you off the battlefield…”   
  
Frederick tried to open his mouth, to tell whoever was now struggling to move him that his lord needed him.

 

He lasted until another set of arms, stronger and humming with the remains of magic, helped haul him onto a waiting horse- he couldn’t tell if it was his or another’s- before finally passing out, leaving the sounds and sights of the battle behind him.

 

* * *

 

His memories after that are fuzzy, at best.

 

Warm, careful hands (possibly several pairs of them) stripping his armor off, burned cloth being lifted off of his aching torso, a gentle, humming warmth spreading across his skin- it was difficult to tell where his fevered dreams and thoughts ended and where reality began.

 

Then, for a time, blissful sleep.

 

Until just before Robin had walked into the medical tent.

 

* * *

 

Frederick opened his eyes- the lids felt like sandpaper, and he could feel heaviness and stiffness sunken deep in his limbs, but he was awake and alive and in significantly less pain than he last remembered being in.

 

He ached, all over, but that meant he was alive. And if he was alive, that meant he should be by his lord’s side.

 

Frederick had managed to get into a half sitting position by the time Robin arrived.

 

“Dear gods, what are you doing?!” the tactician had cried, rushing to his side and carefully pushing him back down. Frederick let out a groan, somewhere between protest at being held back from his duty and complaint at the manhandling. Robin only frowned at him, holding him down and barely letting him move until Frederick finally huffed and relaxed against the medical cot.

 

Frederick licked his lips and cleared his throat, feeling oddly feverish with the other man so near him- it felt as if Robin’s body heat was rolling across Frederick’s skin in waves, and wholly unpleasant sensation. A matter to take up with Lissa later, probably, after he was sure Chrom was well- having caught cold on top of his injury would do him no favors.

 

“I must see to my lord,” Frederick started, before snapping his mouth shut.  _ What was that voice…?  _ His words had come out almost… gravelly. Robin’s frown mirrored Frederick’s own, and he nearly cursed. He’d almost certainly caught some illness on the battlefield, it seemed. He groaned internally- before realizing the action hadn’t just been in his mind.

 

Robin gave him a strange look as Frederick’s-  _ not a moan, it was a groan, what is wrong with-  _ ended.

 

Then Robin’s eyes traveled down Frederick’s body, eyeing his torso and  _ definitely only making sure Frederick hadn’t opened up any wounds and- _

 

_ Oh. _

 

Robin’s hand had fallen, touch light as a feather, where his gaze had stopped.

 

There was a bulge in Frederick’s trousers, and he immediately felt all the blood that was not focused there rush into his cheeks.

 

Robin’s expression was inscrutable- not that Frederick was able to take in much of it, as he immediately turned his gaze  _ anywhere  _ other than on the tactician. Well, this was certainly  _ mortifying.  _ Certainly a regular bodily reaction, one that it would be a lie to say Frederick had never experienced upon waking, but to have Robin present made it embarrassing.

 

Speaking of Robin’s presence, the man hadn’t moved- not away from Frederick or even his hand away from Frederick’s clothed erection.  _ Perhaps he is in shock. I’m certain he hadn’t considered such a ridiculous turn of events when checking in on an injured comrade.  _ Thus, Frederick decided it fell to him to… hopefully diffuse the situation.

 

“My apologies, Robin,” he started, cringing a little at how rough his voice still came out. “I had not realized my... affliction when you came in. I’m sure it will fade given some time, so if you would-”   
  
“What? No, it’s not healthy to ignore it,” Robin cut in, frowning at the knight, before his expression morphed into a small smile. “Please, I’d feel awful to know you exhausted yourself further just to spare my embarrassment.” Was it Frederick’s imagination, or did Robin’s hand just squeeze slightly?

 

“S-still,” Frederick persisted, taking a moment to try and clear his throat. “I did not mean to place you in an awkward situa-” The knight cut himself off with a low groan, as that time Robin  _ definitely  _ squeezed.

 

That strange look returned to Robin’s face, twinged with something almost akin to… hunger. The tactician licked his lips, forcing his gaze from where his hand was starting to rub Frederick through his pants up to meet Frederick’s gaze. The knight in question’s breath caught for a moment at the foreign heat he found in the look Robin was giving him.   
  
“Here, I can… that is, if you’ll have me…” Robin licked his lips again, swallowing thickly- an action Frederick unconsciously mirrored. “I can take care of this for you.” Another squeeze to Frederick’s cock punctuated Robin’s words, leaving no doubt in what he was offering the other man.

 

Robin was offering. And even just those light touches did feel  _ so good,  _ after being deprived of any chance to even touch himself in the fast-paced rhythm of the war. And it probably would help him relax, release endorphins that would speed his recovery, and…

 

Frederick let a breath out through his nose. He must be growing weak of will.

 

He nodded.

 

Despite his obvious excitement at the consent- Frederick could read it easily enough in how the corners of his eyes crinkled, how his smile widened just a fraction- Robin moved slowly and carefully. It was almost unbearable, the languidity with which Robin rid Frederick of his clothing, but the wait was worth it, when instead of the lightly calloused hands Frederick expected, he found the tactician’s clever mouth enveloping his erection, taking the tip into his hot, waiting mouth.

 

Another groan made its way out of Frederick’s mouth- no, not a groan this time, that was  _ definitely  _ a moan. Robin let out a pleased huff against the flushed skin of Frederick’s cock before he set to work, every ounce of determination and focus he put into any and every task on the battlefield going into sucking Frederick off in the medical tent.

 

* * *

 

_ Now _

 

It was all Frederick could do not to buck his hips up when Robin’s mouth returned to his cock- only the knowledge that it would disappoint Robin and cause him to stop and fuss over Frederick’s torso instead stopped him. As it was, Frederick likely wouldn’t have to force his body to lay still for much longer, not with how skilled and clever Robin’s mouth and tongue were, not with how long Frederick had gone without.

 

It felt akin to a rope snapping when Frederick came- sudden, powerful, and releasing all the tension from his body. The knight is half sure his vision blinked out for a moment, and when he came back into awareness of the world around him, Robin had pulled back, wiping leaked fluid off his chin and working his jaw open and closed.

 

If Frederick didn’t feel like every bit of tension had just fled his body, he might have turned his head in embarrassment. As it is, he closed his eyes, heat rushing to his cheeks.

 

Now that he  _ can,  _ in fact, think, all Frederick can think is  _ how did it end up like this? What just happened? _

 

A gentle hand on his forearm brought Frederick’s attention out of his befuddlement and back to the tactician still hovering nearby. Robin had a look of mild concern on his face, eyes checking over Frederick’s torso and face for any signs of discomfort. It’s a few minutes before either of them spoke.

 

“...feeling better, Frederick?” Robin’s voice was soft and just a little hoarse, but sincere in tone. “I didn’t mean to strain you at all, if…” The tactician trailed off, previous bravado fleeing.

 

Frederick sighed, closing his eyes again for a moment. It wasn’t fair, Robin using such a caring tone after such activities. No, not fair in the least.

 

“I am quite well, Robin,” he reassured the other man, opening his eyes again to catch the expression of relief overcoming Robin’s face- an expression that spoke more than words could.

 

_ I’m glad you’re ok. _

 

_ I’m glad you’re not mad. _

 

_ I’m glad you enjoyed. _

 

The moment didn’t last nearly long enough for either of their tastes. A pair of hurried footfalls approached the tent, pausing near the front as a pair of feminine voices began to whisper harshly to each other- something about salves. Robin scrambled to replace Frederick’s pants, and both men dragged hands through their hair and over their blushing faces, hoping to hide any nonexistent evidence before Maribelle and Lissa enter.

 

Before moving away to a respectable distance, however, Robin leaned in close to Frederick, leaving him with a parting, whispered comment:   
  
“When you’re healed, please come find Chrom and I.”   
  
Well.

 

It didn’t quite explain  _ how  _ their meeting ended as it did, but…

 

Frederick supposes it at least explains why Robin’s movements felt so practiced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did you guys know i have a doc filled with fe writing prompts? both sfw and nsfw. no promises i'll ever write everything, but if anyone has suggestions or requests, hmu


End file.
